


i hope i can be your resting place.

by maknaes



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Brian has a band? He wants Jae to join., Day Kids AU, Dessert at the Oasis AU, Gen, Guitars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaes/pseuds/maknaes
Summary: so as his brother finishes, a bright smile on his face as his group yells their last words, a thin hand slips into his own. younghyun brushes his thumb over the other’s fingers.and they are complete.{ with mentions of binsung and minchan. }





	i hope i can be your resting place.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snotty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snotty/gifts).



> ( title from day6's when you love someone. )
> 
> i told snotty id write her jaehyungparkian if she drew me jeongchan but then i actually enjoyed writing this. so... oops. i love jaehyungparkian
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/PENGU_1N)

“And, and Jae taught me how to play a chord on the guitar after we were done! He said it was the C chord and that if I finished my work early next time, he’d teach me more about it!”

Younghyun loved his brother. He was cute, adorable, he’d die for Jisung. But, again, sometimes the kid never stopped talking. It wasn’t bad - he just had a lot to say, and he liked talking to people. But it also made him feel a little jealous - cause Jisung was _his_ brother, so shouldn’t _he_ be the one teaching him guitar?

But he’s not. This weirdo named Jae was, and he was upset.

Cause _he_ loved Jisung the most in the world!

 

**(** Okay. Maybe besides that one kid a grade above his brother, who liked pokemon and hearing his brother blab about whatever’s on his mind. **)**

 

So, maybe he was being childish, pouting over a guy he’s never even met. All the while, Jisung was beaming his usual smile and gesturing loudly with his hands as he did, motioning all the weird movements that Jae did during their tutoring session, including cute little superhero poses. Which were cute on his brother, but he was still mad that someone else taught them to his brother!

Like, who does that!

Apparently Park Jaehyung or whatever!

“Oh! And he’s coming here next week ‘cause his roommate’s having a friend over, so we can’t study there!”

So, next week, Park Jaehyung will feel his wrath for stealing his brother’s first guitar chord from him. This he swears.

  


 

 

Yeah, so that didn’t work out well.

 

 

 

Younghyun completely forgets this little bit of info during the week, talking to their neighbor Wonpil about maybe making a band together, even though Wonpil is … very shy and never talks to them. But he’s really good at piano - and he knows that, because sometimes Wonpil’s mom leaves the window open while the guy plays.

But then Jisung runs in, almost crashing into the couch and face-planting, but miraculously managing to get his balance as he beams, smile bright on his face.

“Jae’s coming over!!” he says, his fists in the air with the most controlled excitement a thirteen year old could have.

The elder’s mood instantly sours, a small frown on his face. He doesn’t _want_ to meet the guy that Jisung may love more than he does. Because he’s supposed to be Jisung's favorite! He’s the cool older brother that plays guitar and sings! And is in a band! Like, come on! That’s pretty cool!

“Hyung, if he rings the doorbell, you gotta answer!! I gotta get my stuff from my room!” Jisung shouts, running off towards his room. Instantly, the elder calls out for him to slow down before he trips and hurts himself.

He hopes that Jisung comes down before this Jae guy arrives, but luck hates him, and so he hears the doorbell ringing as his brother drops something in his room, a clattering sound permeating the air.

With a sigh, Younghyun stands up from the couch and meanders to the door, opening it and… moving his head up to look this guy in the face.

He has two immediate thoughts:

  1. This guy is tall.
  2. This guy is very attractive.



The guy sheepishly scratches the back of his head, soft blue hair reflecting the light of the sun. His eyes are hidden behind large circular glasses.

“Hi, does Peter live here?”

Oh. Right. He can't just stand here staring at his younger brother’s tutor, even with how attractive he is.

“Oh - uhm, yeah, Jisung’s uh - in his room. Yeah.” Smooth.

The guy laughs a little, pushing his glasses up with one hand. “You must be Brian. I’m Jae. He talks about you a lot.”

Younghyun blinks, his head tilting to one side. “He does? Like … what does he even say?”

Jae smiles, his eyes closing briefly. “Stuff like ‘oh, Brian is the coolest!’ and ‘he knows how to play guitar and bass!’ and ‘he’s gonna start a band!! I wanna join a band too!’” he replies, an amused smile on his face. Jisung stumbles down the stairs messily, letting out a loud noise of protest.

“You aren’t s’pposed to tell him that, hyung! He’s not cool at all!” Jisung whines, cheeks slightly pink at being exposed like that. Jae chuckles, shaking his head. Belatedly - Younghyun realizes he’s been standing in front of the door for a bit, and he staggers backward, trying not to seem to awkward.

The taller smiles at him, saying a quiet ‘thanks’ as he passes, settling down on the floor near the coffee table. Jisung hops down next to him, placing all his workbooks and homework onto the table in a messy pile.

His younger brother turns around, frowning. “Hyung, you gotta leave! I won’t be able to study with you around! Go hang out with Channie hyung!” He says, eyes sparkling as he pouts. Unable to resist Jisung’s puppy dog eyes - or, as he likes to call him, his squirrel eyes - Younghyun shakes his head and slips his shoes on.

“I don’t want to be around to hear all your algebra talk anyway. I’ll be back, ‘kay? Call me if there’s anything wrong,” he sighs, an exasperated look on his face. Jisung nods fast, his hair swishing back and forth, and Jae lifts up a hand in understanding.

With one more look back at them, Younghyun closes the front door and stops, thinking of where Chan would be at the moment. His friend tends to either frequent the coffee shop, but … recently, he’s been pining over someone who frequents the dessert shop near the park, so he bets his two cents that the other is over there.

 

**(** He’s right. The guy has his eyes set on this pretty dancer who comes in every so often. **)**

 

He walks towards the park, stopping to say hi to the people on the street that he actually knows - Dowoon, on his way home from practicing after school, and Jimin, on her way to host her online talkshow. The Oasis appears in view - its bright orange and yellow colors popping against the dullness of the city streets, and Younghyun walks in with a little jingle of the bell.

There’s a guy with thin eyes and round glasses at the counter, cleaning carefully with a cloth. He’s wearing the matching orange apron, so Younghyun knows he’s an employee. He looks around - sees a kid sitting at a small table with the same glasses and papers in front of him, working hard at his homework. There’s the kid that likes his brother too - enjoying a … really sweet looking dessert by himself.

And, in the corner, is good ol’ Chan, waiting for the ‘love of his life’ to come in.

So, Younghyun slides into the seat across from him, and Chan startles, eyes wide.

“Oh! Hey, hyung. What’s up? You’re usually not here alone,” he says, smiling a little to show his prominent dimple. Younghyun rolls his eyes - because he knows Chan tends to space out if his crush isn’t here.

“I’m annoyed because my brother likes his tutor more than me.”

… is what he meant to say.

Instead, what comes out of his mouth is - “My brother’s tutor is hot and I don’t know what to do with myself.”

Chan blinks, and it’s only then that Younghyun realizes what he just said. His cheeks turn red, and he flails his hand. “That’s - that’s not what I meant to say! I meant to say - he’s really annoying! And - and, I’m annoyed that my brother likes him so much!” He blabbers, trying to explain himself while the other male raises one eyebrow and leans back into his seat.

“Uh…. huh,” Chan vocalizes, a sort of disbelief in his tone. He knows Younghyun well - they’ve been friends for years, and this is frankly, not something that usually happens when he’s actually annoyed. So, Chan figures that his friend is just panicking. Because they’re the panicked gay.

 

**(** All of them are. There’s not a single confident gay in their whole friend group. **)**

 

Chan cuts in on his friend’s spiel, leaning forward. “What’s his name, dude? I can’t tell if he’s real or not with the way you’re going on about him.”

Younghyun flushes, scratching his cheek with his fingers - a nervous tick he’d developed as a kid. “His name is Jae. And he tutors my little brother, Jisung.”

Chan nods - he knows Jisung, because sometimes he babysits for the Khangs. And he sure knows Jae, because Jae is friends with Jimin, and Jimin loves him. Chan also knows that Jisung has no filter when it comes to secrets, and that Jae has secretly liked Younghyun since they were in the same class in high school. But, Younghyun, as oblivious as he is, probably never noticed.

The Australian nods sagely, a pensive look coming about his face. He doesn’t know what kind of advice to give his friend, considering his own love life is failing too, so he shrugs. “I dunno, dude. Just talk to him, I guess. He can’t be that bad. You barely know him, yeah?”

Younghyun lets out a tired sigh, frowning. “I guess you’re right. I don’t know anything about him besides what Jisung says. And Jisung says basically anything.” Chan nods in agreement - the kid had the ability to talk about nothing for hours. It was … well, it sure was something.

With that topic gone, they went into more stuff - like, how Younghyun’s quest for a band is going, how Chan’s music producing is going, how Chan’s grades are. Chan glosses over his grades quickly, which makes the elder believe he’s ditching to go to the studio down the street, but … Well, he’s not Chan’s parent, so he can’t really tell him what to do. But he does give the younger a look, that says to take care of himself, because he doesn’t want to see Chan kick the bucket anytime soon.

Soon, the sky is turning shades of purple and pink as dusk approaches. The ice cream shop is closing up soon - the kid with round glasses and braces is waiting patiently for the worker to finish cleaning up, so Chan and Younghyun decide to finish their conversation outside. The employee locks the store and walks off, the kid’s hand in his own. Younghyun can hear the kid’s voice chatter about his day - something about making a new friend, but he’s busy saying his goodbyes to Chan.

 

When they separate, Younghyun makes his way home. It almost should be time for his brother’s tutor to leave, so he rushes a little bit. His mom doesn’t like it when Jisung is left home alone, since he tends to be a little naive. As he draws closer to his house, he sees that the window is open, and there’s a thin, shrill guitar chord echoing from his living room. Following that is laughter, before a better chord rings into the air, a song beginning from skilled fingers. And a voice rings out too - soft and gentle, but still with power behind it.

Like a sailor to a siren, Younghyun is mesmerized. The voice is incredible, and the way the guitar is played (even with his brother’s tinny chords alongside it) is absolutely astonishing.

Instantly, he decides - he needs this guy in his band.

Younghyun opens the door, stumbling inwards to see his brother and his tutor with two guitars - one covered in stickers, and one not - playing messy little chords with smiles on their faces. Jisung beams up at him, waving one small hand towards him while Jae gives him a smile, his glasses drooping on his nose.

And - as if he couldn’t make a fool of himself more - Younghyun drops onto his knees in front of the guy and says -

“Please join my band.”

 

And the rest is history.

 

 

 

 

 

They met because of Jisung, he reflects.

Jisung, who knew much more than he let on at the young age of thirteen. And now he watches his brother, now eighteen, dominate a stage with a mic in his hand and two of his best friends in a rap battle.

Next to him, Jae stands, taller, but just as skinny as he was five years ago, watching the boy he tutored showcase all of the talent he’s worked hard to cultivate. The work he’s put into five years of singing, rapping, producing, learning how to write lyrics and make music. The ups and downs he’s faced, with himself, his friends, and his boyfriend. He pours all of that into his words, his verse, as Chan and Changbin saunter around him.

So as his brother finishes, a bright smile on his face as his group yells their last words, a thin hand slips into his own. Younghyun brushes his thumb over the other’s fingers.

And they are complete.


End file.
